


Two awkward couples walk into a bar and...

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was she wanted to hear what Franky had to say. And god, she hoped it was something that could just change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two awkward couples walk into a bar and...

Franky knocked back another shot of vodka. She yawned and took the cue off her the blond female in front of her, embracing her and giving her a quick kiss. She lined up and shot two balls down.  
“Do you ever lose?” the blond, Kirsten, asked.  
Franky shrugged, “I hate losing,” she took another shot, with only the black ball to go but missed everything, “fuck,” she swore.  
Kirsten just laughed, taking the cue back, “Thank you.”  
Franky screwed up her eyes, “Want another drink?”  
“Your shout,” Kirsten laughed.  
“Yeah, yeah,” Franky wandered over to the bar, which had livened up slightly since they’d arrived. She felt a hand on her waist and turned around. Kirsten placed a hand around Franky’s neck and pulled her towards her lips, engaging Franky in a passionate kiss. Franky held her around the waist, breaking away as she felt something wet against her side. She turned around.

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” a young man apologised, holding two bottles of beer.  
Franky just laughed, “No sweat.”  
That was the moment the governor walked back into Franky’s life, halfway through a sentence when she turned around; she just stared at Franky for a moment, before taking a beer out of Mark’s hand.  
“Erica,” Franky nodded, stiffly, caught off-guard. She wasn’t looking at Erica though, her eyes were tearing Mark apart; oh if only looks could kill.   
“Franky,” Erica was all professionalism, “how are you?”  
Franky was vaguely aware of Kirsten’s hand on her waist and moved away, not even thinking about it, “Yeah, great. You? This the guy then?”  
Mark held out his hand, “Mark, the fiancée.”  
Franky shook his hand, “Franky. The convict.” She could see how uncomfortable that made Mark. God, how was he going to deal with Erica’s work if he couldn’t even hear the word convict without feeling awkward? What did he think she did for a living anyway? She spent half her fucking day speaking to convicts.  
Franky saw Kirsten reach her hand out, “Kirsten, the girlfriend.” Franky watched Erica’s gaze measure up Kirsten and could almost feel what she was thinking; cute but I bet it’s not serious. After all, the way Franky looked at Kirsten was nothing like the way she looked at her, “so you work at Wentworth?”  
Erica pulled her wandering gaze from Franky, “Yeah, I’m the governor there.”  
“Yeah, you know, she’s on tv sometimes babe,” Franky was talking to Kirsten but slipping into old habits she wouldn’t take her eyes off of Erica.  
“That’s my girl, poster-girl for Wentworth,” Mark kissed Erica on the cheek. Franky had to force herself not to roll her eyes when Erica simply smiled and avoided her eyes.  
“We should head off, I’ve gotta go beat somebody at pool,” Franky stated abruptly. She’d have her chance. Alcohol always made people need the bathroom, after all. And lucky for her, Mark wasn’t allowed in the same facilities as the rest of them.

“So…”  
“So what?” Franky was putting all of her concentration into getting that fucking ball in the hole.   
“What’s the story? With you and that chick?”   
Franky smirked, “Jealous?”  
“Should I be?” Kirsten’s eyes widened slightly, even though there was still a smile on her lips. Franky sighed; Kirsten was nice. She was cute and nice to look at, she could drink and play pool and fuck all night. But there was a reason Franky had chosen a blond, and that blond had just walked into a bar that Franky and Kirsten had been going to for months. And that blond had just taken a trip away from her fiancée, into the bathroom.  
“Nah, course not,” Franky handed her the cue, “I’ll be back, loo break.”

Erica needed a break from Mark. She smiled and excused herself for a toilet break. She had been all ready to have another vanilla night with Mark, have a few drinks and have some nice but unexciting sex. Wake up tomorrow and go to work without a hangover. She never had enough to drink to have a hangover anymore. God, when she thought about it she cursed herself for living a life that just didn’t satisfy her at all.

“Erica,” that voice. Erica closed her eyes for a moment before she spun around.  
“Franky…” Erica didn’t even know what to say.  
Neither did Franky. She just stared. With those dark eyes. And Erica just stared right back, with those unsure eyes. How could so much be said in such silence?  
“Can I just say one thing?” Franky’s voice was low and something…sad, maybe?  
Erica nodded wordlessly. The truth was she wanted to hear what Franky had to say. And god, she hoped it was something that could just change everything.  
“It’s always been you. Nothing, nobody compares. I can’t believe you’re still with him, you don’t… I know you better than he ever will.”  
“Franky, we can’t -“  
“No, you can’t go on with him. You’re with the wrong person and you know it. I-I love you. I’d do anything for you. I want you to be with me, I need you to be with me.” Franky’s rant came to an end, but her pleading eyes continued to beg Erica.  
Erica had never seen, nor heard for that matter, Franky so passionate and so vulnerable. The thing was she knew Franky was right, but that didn’t make it any easier to break ties with a life she’d been building since, well since she could remember. But now Franky was advancing towards her, slowly, cautiously, again different to the Franky she’d seen in prison. She placed one hand on Erica’s cheek.  
“Tell me you’re happy with him,” she whispered, “and I swear I’ll leave you alone. I just want you to be happy. With or without me.” Franky meant it too, she knew it would hurt and suck but she knew that Erica’s smile was too beautiful a thing to be wasted. She hadn’t realised until now how much she really did just want the governor to be happy, even if it meant that she herself had to be miserable forever more.   
Erica paused, she knew this could be her last chance with Franky, and then what? She spent her whole life with fucking Mark, who was plain and boring and didn’t excite her at all. She wasn’t even sure she had love left for him anymore, it was like a separate world that she lived in with him and she wasn’t happy, not even close. Mark loved her, she knew that, but he didn’t look at her the way Franky did; like the entire world revolved around her. He didn’t bring shivers up her spine when he told her he loved her, he didn’t make her want to breach her comfort zones, he didn’t make her want to strive for bigger and better things, he didn’t encourage her with just an understanding smile, he didn’t make her stomach flip-flop just by walking in the room - 

“I’m not happy with him. You know that,” she whispered. Franky’s hand was still on her cheek and she was sure Franky would be able to feel the tears coming out of her eyes. She did. Franky pulled her closer, her hand in Erica’s hair now as she cried into Franky’s shoulder.


End file.
